


A Chat

by Fabrisse



Series: Rebuilding the Table [24]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 13:50:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3731221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fabrisse/pseuds/Fabrisse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roxy, Merlin, and Eggsy finally have the discussion mentioned in Baltimore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Chat

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place a couple of months on from Baltimore. Eggsy's back on the assignment list.

Daisy had just had her very first riding lesson. They'd vetoed Roxy's idea of getting her a pony, but they agreed riding was a useful social skill. They'd met Roxy at the stables early, and Eggsy, Roxy, and Merlin had all groomed the horses they were going to ride. Roxy had shown her the basics while grooming her pony, even though it would be a little while before grooming would be her responsibility. 

Eggsy had insisted on having a lesson with Roxy, if only to show his sister that everyone needed to learn. When the young lady Roxy had found to teach Daisy came up, she told the adults to go away for forty-five minutes, and the three of them took their horses along the bridle path through the park.

When they came back, Daisy was beaming. The teacher told her how to emergency dismount, and Merlin was there to hug her when she got down.

They'd headed over to a pastry shop to buy a celebratory dessert before coming home to an early dinner.

Daisy had been sent to have a bath and change while Roxy took her shower, and then the men had gone up to get clean and change before fixing dinner. 

***  
"Wish I could cook."

Eggsy peered at Roxy and said, "You have better knife skills than I do, so it wouldn't be hard to teach you."

Roxy laughed. "I don't wish it that hard. I can make cheese toast and scramble an egg decently. More is not actually required."

Daisy said, "Cooking's the fun part," as she tore up the salad and made a simple vinaigrette with Merlin and Eggsy keeping eyes out.

"We'll have to agree to disagree about that. I like having my meals presented to me."

Daisy gave a very superior sniff, and Merlin's shoulders were shaking so hard that he had to put down his knife.

Dinner itself was very good. The dessert was excellent. They played a round of Scrabble with Daisy having a slight handicap so that she could compete. When that ended, she was sent up to bed with the next chapter of her book read to her.

Roxy came back down the stairs and said, "I have a feeling that was a singular honor."

"Usually, it has to be Merlin to read her chapter book. If he's not home in time, I'll sing her to sleep, but the book is for the two of them. So, yeah, you was definitely privileged to be allowed to read it."

"What would you like?" Merlin asked as he poured a scotch for himself and Eggsy.

"Cointreau, if you have it. Otherwise, any brandy."

"How about a nice Armagnac?"

"Lovely."

Roxy sipped and sighed. There was a long pause before she said, "What's going on with Michelle and the custody?"

Merlin sat and said, "Another three months before we know if they'll sever her rights. It could be another three months to a year after that before they approve my adopting her. Eggsy could be approved immediately as a blood relative, but, technically, I'm Daisy's brother-in-law which doesn't have anywhere near the rights a brother does."

"I'm not even a hundred percent certain about me getting it right away. One of the magistrates was going on and on about me only being her half brother and wasn't there anyone on Dean's side of the family who could take her."

"Our solicitor has moved that all future litigation in the matter be moved to a judge rather than magistrates. Whether that will make it easier, is anyone's guess."

They all sipped at their drinks for a moment.

Finally, Merlin said, "Out with it, lass. Eggsy's fully recovered. Our custody battle's on simmer. It's time to have that conversation."

Eggsy looked between them. "Conversation?"

"When we got you back from America, I spent a lot of time in your guest room and with Daisy while Merlin was looking after you at Headquarters. I told him that I wanted one. A child." She leaned back in her chair and focused on Eggsy. "I also know that I'd have to retire from the table if I wanted to bring one up alone. I'm not prepared to do that."

Eggsy nodded. "So, what, you're looking to have a baby and give it to one of your siblings to bring up?"

"Oh hell, no. If it was a boy, they'd spoil it rotten, and they'd turn a girl into a pretty pink princess. They tried to turn me into one, God knows."

"You're talking around it, lass. Say it straight out."

She smiled a Merlin, a little weakly. "I'd like you to help me with two parts of the problem. There's no such thing as parthenogenesis, so… I'd need a biological father. And a family to raise him or her."

Eggsy glanced at his husband, "That about what you were expecting?"

"More the biological contribution than the other role, but yes."

"I know that pregnancy would put me out of commission for at least a year, probably more like fifteen months. But I love what I do. I'm the first woman to do it, and yes, Daya's there, too, now, but…"

Merlin said, "But you're a damned good agent just entering her prime ass-kicking years?"

She giggled. "It's always strange to hear you swear, even just a little."

Eggsy said, "So, biological parenthood. There's centers where you could get someone who meets your ideal and be in the club the same day."

Merlin rolled his eyes. "It's not quite that easy, even for an aristocratic name and good money. But, yes, I assume you'd considered that." 

She nodded. "Of course. First thing, but… apparently women can tell if a mate's genes are complementary by scent. No chance to tell that with a donation. And, I know that the men I go for tend to be extraordinary, both in terms of intelligence and in terms of physical abilities."

"You know, I think the last Arthur would have loved a Kingsman breeding plan," Eggsy said.

Merlin said, "He had one. You don't think all those sperm counts during training were only to make certain you were healthy? He's got genetic material on all of the top sixes since he became Arthur. No idea what was planned for it. No idea if the older stuff is still viable, but… could be an option?"

Roxy said, "Could be. Though I must admit, it would be nicer to get pregnant the old fashioned way."

Eggsy said, "Couldn't that also be a solution for you, not having to take off more than a year? Can't they take eggs from you?"

Merlin shook his head. "For men it's just an orgasm. The process for women isn't simple and could play merry hob with her hormone balance for much longer than the few months of injections. Mind you, so will pregnancy, but women's bodies generally know how to deal with that."

"And I expect you'll have me running the obstacle course within hours of giving birth," she said with a smile.

"No, lass. I promise to wait a week -- a month before you'll run it with a pack."

"That's comforting. Look, I know the practicalities of having a baby are the easy part. The second is much more difficult. Will you adopt my child, raise it as Daisy's brother or sister? I know you haven't dealt with babies…"

Eggsy said, "You better just be talking to Merlin when you say that. I've been looking after Daisy since she was born. Cut the cord and all."

Merlin said, "Really?"

"Mum's water broke. P'lice was doing something down the road so I couldn't get her to A & E or nothing. Called 999, but no ambulance for the same reason. Someone on the other end of the phone talked me through it. And no one wants to see their Mum like that."

"You delivered her."

Eggsy said, "'Zat mean something?"

"No just that you're as remarkable as I thought you were."

"But yeah, infants is hard. I assume you're going to nurse at least a bit. So, you'll have the worst of that time even if we're helping out. And then there's the legal stuff."

"Plus, I assume you're on the pill?" Merlin said.

"Yes. Condoms, too, of course."

"It'll take at least three months before that's out of your system. So, part of this discussion is moot until you've talked to your doctors and at least begun that process."

Roxy nodded. "I thought it was better to talk about it now than to just come to you and say, 'give me a baby.'"

Merlin smiled at her. "Yes, it was."

Eggsy looked at him. "We're already talking 'bout it like it's going to happen. So, I think it starts with us getting Daisy adopted, and you talking with your doctor." He thought for a moment. "Merlin gets ultimate say on it -- non-negotiable. We're going to be disarming nukes or sipping cocktails with poison in them. He's going to be the one left holding the baby if it goes wrong. If he thinks it's too much, then you come up with a plan B, all right?"

Roxy nodded. "Yeah. That's more than fair. And, I'd like to talk to your solicitor about how the legal and financial sides would work."

Merlin said, "It would probably be better for you to have a separate solicitor, but it might be a good idea to keep it within Ms Ngozi's firm."

"I'll still start by talking to her. She can recommend a colleague who is likely to be sympathetic to all of us."

"So once we've gotten to that point, then you'll just have to tell me when I'll be sleeping alone for three nights a month," Merlin said.

Eggsy giggled. "Merlin, it's not me she's been looking at."

"Oh." He poured himself a second scotch and Roxy held out her glass for a refill. 

Eggsy shook his head. "One of us has got to be sober enough to remember what we talked about."

"First of all," Merlin said, "if you want to proposition me, then do so. Eggsy and I can talk about it, and I'll say yes or no after we have. I am homosexual, but I have had experience with women. And you are very dear to me."

Roxy began to say something and he reached out and took her hand. "Let me finish, please. Everyone's known for years that older women are more likely to have children with Down's and certain other problems. It's sensible that you're thinking about this now. But there are studies showing that older biological fathers can increase rates for autism and other issues. So, if you want it to be me, then we have to consider seeing if some of those old samples Arthur collected are still viable."

"I… it sounds like there's definitely some thinking to do," Roxy said. "Thank you for not dismissing it out of hand."

Merlin smiled. "If I'd wanted to do that, I could have pretended not to understand you when we were watching Eggsy together. Though, I admit, I thought you wanted him for the biological father. I think he'd be a better choice, but I'm biased."

"And you, Eggsy?" Roxy asked.

"Merlin and I are married now. We've never talked about this other than around assignments or me with women. So, that part's going to take some thinking, all right?"

Roxy nodded.

Eggsy continued. "For the rest, I already said we're all thinking of this as real. There's negotiations left, but we're talking about a brother or sister for Daisy and a new type of family. 'Cause you're going to be around, too. And you'll need to step in if a job goes wrong for me, right?"

"Right."

They all sat in silence for awhile, then suddenly Roxy grinned. "It sounds stupid, but I'm so happy."

Merlin stood and pulled her into a hug. "I'm glad, lass."

"Kiss."

Merlin and Roxy stared at Eggsy for a moment.

"Why," Roxy asked.

"'Cause if it's no good, we don't have to worry about the rest. If it is, we're no worse off."

Merlin chuckled. "Sound reasoning, _mo chridhe_." He glanced at Roxy and, at her nod, kissed her sweetly.

Roxy said, "Oh." She looked at Merlin more closely. "That did nothing for you, did it?"

"I like kissing, so I enjoyed it. But, no. I'm not burning for more, lass."

She leaned up and kissed him very briefly before going over and kissing Eggsy. "I withdraw my request."

Eggsy pulled her onto his lap for a hug. "Thank you. See you in the morning."

"Breakfast out. My treat," Roxy said and went toward the stairs.

Merlin said, "Good night, Roxy."

When they heard the guest room door close, Merlin said, "Were you blindsided by this?"

"I've seen her looking at Daisy with a little longing, but I hadn't thought about us being the parents. But, my love, I know I want this."

Merlin pulled him up and kissed him fervently. "So do I, _mo chridhe._ "


End file.
